


Waste It On Me

by moon_mara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_mara/pseuds/moon_mara
Summary: Harry finds Draco in various situations and starts falling for him. When Harry asks him out, will he accept?(I'm terrible at summaries uwu)





	Waste It On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work posted on here so sorry if this is really bad! Hope you enjoy?
> 
> Edit: I forgot to mention that this is written with my friend and that I allowed her to to post it on another platform.

  


"And I know there is no making this right, this right. And I know there is no changing your mind, your mind. But we both found each other tonight, tonight. So if love is nothing for than just a waste of your time, waste it on me,"  
-Waste It On Me (Steve Aoki ft. BTS)

~

Draco Malfoy. A blond, arrogant, slimy git. Yet, I am in love with him. Now, who am I? I am Harry Potter. The one and only, boy who lived, savior of the wizarding world, yes, all that crap. You may be wondering, how in Merlin did you fall in love with him? I thought you hated each other. Yeah, I thought so too. But oh Merlin, was I wrong. So very wrong. So come, hear me out. This is my story.

°

It was never supposed to happen. It really wasn't. Seriously. I was walking onward back to the common room when I heard crying noises. My curious little concious decided that I wanted to check it out. Following the voice, I ended up in the bathroom. You'll never guess who was in there. Draco Malfoy. Shocker, right? The poor boy was weeping his arse off and I was just staring at him. Malfoy. Crying. That was what I was thinking at that time. A sadistic part of me was a little happy but overall, it was just sad. Again, Malfoy was crying. I couldn't see his face but his hair was a mess, he was trembling, and the volume of his cries were intense. I was confused on how no one noticed the noise. Abruptly, the sobbing stopped and I froze. A red, tear streaked face looked up in all its glory. Big, sparkling silver eyes gazed at me. The messy hair didn't make him so ridged. In fact, it made him look beautiful. Don't get me started on the cheekbones. The sharp edges contoured his face so perfectly. The highlight on them was blinding. Back then, I was disgusted at myself for thinking those thoughts. Malfoy is not beautiful. I kept telling myself that. The blond interrupted my thoughts with a hoarse voice.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" In fact, he didn't look angry. Instead, had a contemplative look on his face. It rather suited him.

An "Er...." was all I said before dashing off, covering my blushing face. Once I was out of hearing range, I let out a groan of embarrassment.

°

The days progressed on, such as my fondness with Malfoy. Ron and Hermione were staring to get worried. They kept telling me, "You barely spend any time with us, it's like sixth year again, stop it with Malfoy!" The thing is, it is different from sixth year. This time, it's not from suspicion or wariness, rather it's from admiration. I don't know what changed since the bathroom scene but something did.

Hermione, being the speculative one, somehow digged up some clues and came up with a conclusion. She dragged me out of the Great Hall one lunchtime and confronted me.

"Harry, do you like Malfoy." It wasn't a question, more like a statement.

"Of course not! You're mad," was my response. A hum of understanding came from Hermione. Smirking, she walked back to the Great Hall. Just before opening the door, she remarked, "If you say so!" Long after she was gone, I let out another groan.

°

More and more people noticed my so called 'obsession'. "It's just physical." That was my response to anyone who questioned me. Yeah, just physical. Little did I know, I was slowing growing feelings for Malfoy. When we passed each other in the hall, we would sometimes brush our hands together accidently. Just that small interaction made the butterflies in my stomach stir. His laugh that carried through the Great Hall warmed my heart. The mere sight of him made my blood rush up to my face. 'It's just physical,' was my automatic response to those thoughts. Hermione kept urging me to come to my senses and admit, I like Malfoy. The constant nagging was insufferable so I admitted it. Only to Hermione. She squealed and hugged me. I knew that she would keep quiet but I was in the common room. A fellow student nearby heard so word spread quickly. Whispers soon surrounded me and Malfoy. Obviously, Malfoy didn't know what was going on. He just looked at me with a look that said, "Do you know what's going on?" I always reply with a shake of my head. I made me sick that I was lying to him. It was amusing how my viewpoint changed so dramatically. A few months ago, I wouldn't have cared to lie to him.

°

There was that one day that really confirmed my feelings. The one that made me a huge, crippling mess. It was at night. The dorms were giving off a stifling vibe since it was exam season. I wanted to get some fresh air. Can a boy be stress free for once? I didn't know where my legs were taking me. Usually, I just let them lead. Everytime it's a different place.

I ended up in the forbidden forest. Most people would rather take the exams twice than go in here at night. Rumors were told that one goes into the forest, they never come out. I scoff at that. I think it is quiet peaceful. The moonlight shining on the trees gave off a ethereal look to them. The sky was filled to the brim with stars and galaxies that night. It was gorgeous. But what I saw as I delved in deeper did not compare to what was coming next. It never would.

There sat Malfoy, in the middle of a clearing, stargazing. The night sky shone in those stunning eyes of his. The pale, milky skin complemented the moonlight dawning upon him. Hair so angelic, it made angels jealous. A smile so big was on his face. Once again, I was staring. Malfoy sensed my presence for the second time.

"Come again, Potter?" That smooth voice sent shivers down my spine as I paced over to the other boy. Malfoy didn't make a comment and gave me a hint of a smile. I sat down next to him this time. We talked like old friends. It was unreal how similar we were. The more we talked, the more intrigued I got, the more I fell for him.

°

"Have you been betrayed by someone you love?" The time I had with him, I found out that Malfoy loves asking questions. He's a curious boy and wants to know more about the world. I normally would answer them but this one had me blink at him a few times.

"No, why did you ask?"

"Nevermind then, just curious." Malfoy plastered a smile on his face but I saw right through it. A flicker of pain flashed in his eyes. It was gone as soon as it arrived. I wanted to ask about it but something urged me not to. With a nod of my head, we continued to talk the night away. There was a sense that told me to keep this in mind. I stored it in the back of my head, just in case.

°

"You can call me Draco if you want," was the last thing he said before we parted ways.

°

It was during graduation, when I asked him out. I was nervous. Negative thoughts swarming in my head. What if he rejects me? What if he doesn't want to be friends anymore? What if he is grossed out? Is he even bent? All these questions almost stopped me from asking him.

Practically everyone knew about my crush on Draco by the end of the school year. They were nudging me, giving me winks, and wishing me luck. I took a deep breath and went for it. Draco was with Parkinson and Zambini. They were flourished in their dress robes, elegant in their own ways. I tapped Draco's shoulder.

"I need to tell you something." Draco stood up and beckoned me over to a private corner.

"I'm listening."

"I...," I swallowed, "I like you."

I looked down, attempting to cover my red face. I was holding my breath as seconds passed by. Grimacing, I tilted my head up a bit to see Draco's reaction. Upon seeing my face, he bursted out laughing. My brain was calculating on what is so funny.

"You know, love is just something that I think is a waste of time," he said after he has calmed down. My heart dropped and accepted my defeat.

"I'm sorry for bothering you then. Goodbye." I began to go back to Ron but a hand stopped me.

"Hey, hold up, I wasn't finished." That raised my hopes up but I was careful. Heartbreak was not what I needed.

"Like I said, I think it's a waste of time, but, I think I can make an exception with you, Harry," I didn't dare to breath. "That night, when you came up to me, we kind of found each other. You were different from everyone else. I felt that I could be myself with you, without having to live up society's expectations. That still doesn't change my mind about love but I can work with it. This can be a risky relationship considering my beliefs and the others around us. I'm warning you."

I let out a sigh of relief. It had gone better than I had expected. Turning back around to face him, I gave him my most genuine smile.

"Thank you, thank you for giving me a chance. For wasting it on me." There. At that moment, I wanted to kiss him so bad and my wish was fulfilled. Apparently, he could read minds. Draco swept up right then and there, pressing his lips to mine. It was tender and heartfelt, with no rush or need. We broke away, content. I reached out to hold his hand, going back into the real world, this time, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I might make a second part to this because there are some hidden meanings, like what happened to Draco in the bathroom and the question he asked, that I should clear up. What do you think?


End file.
